


Our Summer

by Imagineurfaves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Lazy Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Is Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Summer Vacation, This isn't much focused on the sex but rather the Mood, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: Even while being the head tactician of the Order of Heroes, you still manage to find the time to vacation with the rest of the order, and most importantly, (F/C).





	Our Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do a little something based on the seasonal summer banners~ Once again, (F/C) is just a placeholder so you can insert your favorite hero! And as the tags say the sex isn't too explicit, since I was mainly focusing on the mood.
> 
> Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !

The setting sun peaks into the cabana, its rays painting the inside a dark gold hue. The scent of the sea fills the room, not just from it being situated over the ocean, but from the droplets of water that drip from your skin as you and (F/C) dry yourselves off from your recent outing into the ocean.

You smile as you admire (F/C)’s half-naked form, from the droplets accentuating his muscles and scars from battle, to his flushed face and the smile that's permanently spread from his exuberance. It’s not often that the Order can take time off like this, and with everything going on, you sometimes wonder if it’s even okay to do so, but by seeing how happy and at peace (F/C) is, you quickly determine that taking a small vacation is indeed worth it. 

But, despite all the fun you two had at the beach with your friends, you still feel that you could improve this vacation just a little bit, with your own special touch. You quickly enact your plan, letting the damp towel fall to the edge of the bed as you reach behind your back to go undo your bathing suit top, pretending that you’re having trouble.

“(F/C)? Can you help out for a sec? I think this swimsuit is stuck...”

“Of course, darling! Just give me a sec...” (F/C) immediately drops his towel and rushes to your side, fingers fiddling around with the knot of your swimsuit.

“I have to say...you do look utterly gorgeous with this swimsuit...Of course, that’s not to say you don’t look gorgeous with everything else you wear...” 

Your face is already red from the sun, but it can't help becoming an even more vibrant shade of red from (F/C)'s comment. "Well, thank you (F/C)! Though now I'm curious...what do you think of me...without anything on?" 

In perfect timing, (F/C) finally gets your swimsuit undone as you ask you question, allowing the top drop to the floor as they stare in surprise, his already sunburned cheeks, much like yours before, turning a brighter red. "...W-without anything on? Well, I, oh--!"

You turn around to face (F/C), revealing your wet, perky breasts, posing just a little to accentuate your nude upper body. (F/C) inhales sharply, at your sudden reveal, and a smirk pulls at the corner of his lips as he slowly realizes that this was your plan all along. "Well...As I said, you look gorgeous in anything, but...you do look the best when you're all natural..."

You hide a smile in your hands, heart fluttering from his comment, but the fluttering quickly dies down as you notice his brow slightly furrowing.

"Hm, it seems that you haven't finished drying up yet..." He thinks out loud, picking up your damp towel from the edge of the bed. "Allow me to help you with that, my (Y/N)..."

A sly smirk crawls on (F/C)'s face, and you can't help but mirror him as you get closer to him, hands gently placed on his pecs. "If you insist..." You plant a kiss on his collarbone, kissing away the droplets that still remain on him. "But you're still pretty wet too...It'd only be fair if I help you too..."

(F/C) chuckles as he wraps your still-wet towel around your shoulders, his strong fingers working into your skin from under the fabric. From your shoulders, he dips down your biceps, then your forearm, spending less time on you arms, and immediately darting for your chest. From there, his thumbs trace circles around your hard nipples, longer than normal if he really were just drying you off. But you don't mind, in fact, encouraging him by leaning further into his touch, as well as having some fun of your own by continuing to kiss and suck at the water droplets on his pecs, leading one hand to massage his soft chest, while you trace circles with your tongue around his other nipple. (F/C) loses grip of the towel in surprise, dropping it slightly, but catching it around your waist. Still determined to help you somewhat dry off, he wraps his arms around you, hands landing on your butt, bringing your clothed groins closer together.

You know that nothing innocent will come out of this, as (F/C) begins to rub your butt with both hands, fingers doing their utmost best to dig into your soft wet skin, as you can clearly feel his bulge rub into your towel from under his swimsuit. Your chests grind against each other, nipples brushing against skin as you move up to nibble on his neck, taking his soft skin gently between your teeth, feeling the vibrations of his low moans coursing through his neck. You finally decide to inch a hand towards his bulge, massaging it through the thin, wet fabric, causing him to whimper under your teasing touch. 

“You’re still _really_ wet here, (F/C)...I guess I haven’t been paying much attention...” A playful smirk appears on your lips, and (F/C) bites his. 

“Oh...! It’s nothing to worry about (Y/N). Here, I’ll get my towel...” (F/C)’s demeanor becomes completely honest and sincere, breaking from the mood to genuinely reassure you.

You’re sent into a giggling fit, utterly in love with (F/C)’s genuine honesty, and place a firm hand on his shoulder, urging him to sit down on the bed before he takes off. He complies, albeit confused, and only after he sees your hand inching towards the band of his bathing suit does he realize your intentions. 

“I wont need a towel here, (F/C). I think my mouth should do the job...” You wink at him, and his breath hitches, biting down even harder on his lip to prevent him from grinning too much. 

(F/C)'s hand flies to the band of his swimsuit along with yours, hovering just slightly from the bed to give you room to pull his trunks down. You kneel as you pull them down, and once you're on your knees, and your head is in between his legs, you're face to face with his large, erect member. You waste no time from licking your lips to licking his cock, trailing your tongue down the underside of his shaft to the base, then up again to the head, sucking and planting small kisses over the slit that's already producing beads of pre cum. One hand sits on his shaky leg, while the other massages the base of his cock, rubbing it in tandem with your mouth as you take his whole head in, tongue swirling around the entirety of his thick tip. (F/C)'s deep moans and sighs begin to intensify, and you can tell that he's holding back the urge to thrust in your mouth. And for good reason. 

(F/C)'s hand threads through your damp hair, not massaging like he usually does, but almost like he's pulling you away. "Stop...stop darling, I-I don't want to cum yet..." 

You remove your mouth with a small pop. "I-Is there something wrong, (F/C)?" Now you're the one confused, and concerned, rising up slightly to look up at his face.

He shakes his head, and with just a small smile, gives you his hand to help you up. You take it, kneeling back up, face-to-face with him, still confused. But your questions are answered once he wraps his arm around your hips, bringing your body close to his, and burying your breasts into his face. His other hand lets go of yours to tug down your bathing suit bottoms, and just like him before, you help him remove the damp clothing from your groin, allowing it to fall to the floor. 

(F/C)'s hand then trails to the underside of your thigh, fingers wrapping around to tickle the inner part. "Sit, darling. I...want to thank you properly for this vacation." He whispers, hot breath moistening your chest. 

With a giggle, you ardently follow his command. He supports you by grabbing under your thighs, and you position yourself over his dick, maneuvering one leg, wrapping it around his body, then bringing the other over. Once you're in position, he moves his hands to the sides of your waist, helping you slowly slid down the entirety of his hard cock, getting used to the stretch he gives, then comfortably clenching your walls and legs around him. He sighs during the entirety of your arrival, and you can feel his shaky breath on your shoulder, and moves his hands from your waist to wrap around your lower back, keeping your chest close to his. 

"A-as I said...I want to thank you properly..." He presses chaste kisses on your silky shoulder in between words. "It's rare that we get any time off to ourselves, and, well...I really want to show you how grateful I am that you've arranged this..." 

You smile softly, bringing one hand up to run your hand in his damp hair, massaging his scalp. "You're welcome, (F/C)...but you do know that I'm not the one that planned this right? It was all An-- _aaaahn!!"_

You're cut off by him abruptly thrusting up, teasing your vagina, just inches away from hitting your most sensitive spot. He chuckles along your shoulder at your adorable reaction, and his arms wrap tighter around your lower back. "There's no need to be modest, (Y/N). I am, of course, grateful to everyone involved, but, well..." He flashes you a cheeky grin. "You are the only person I can thank like this..." 

You snort, playfully pushing his shoulder as he chuckles on yours, the vibrations of your laughter pulsing throughout your chests. (F/C) lifts his head up to catch your lips in a kiss, temporarily cutting the laughter short, then stopping, trying to get back on track. "But the truth is, we both work so hard, and even though we're both, er...a little too stubborn to admit it...we really do need to take the time off for ourselves...So for now...I would be honored if we stayed just like this...right until our vacation ends..." 

You pull back slightly to get a better look of (F/C). He looks at you with only tenderness in his eyes and smile, his body bathed in the suns golden rays, giving his skin a brilliant glow, highlighting every scar, mark, and dip of his muscles. It's a breathtaking scene, one that almost feels like it's from a dream. But you're positive that you'll never forget this moment. And you're sure that he'll never forget it either. 

And, you also realize that he is right. In your line of work, you feel like taking any time off to rest would be selfish of you, but realistically, it's impossible to even try to live without taking a period of respite. And you decide that no more words need to be exchanged as you lean back in to kiss (F/C), beginning a night filled with slow, passionate, sex, as you dedicate the whole night to treating yourselves to each other. 

As the night goes on, (F/C)’s thrusts are slow and deliberate, diving in time with the waves crashing against the pillars holding the cabana. Slowly, you two shift through different positions, first you sitting in his lap, then his arms caged on either side of your head, fucking you into the mattress, to your head face first in the pillow, and (F/C)’s head pillowed into your back as he plows into you. But no matter the position, (F/C) refuses to pull out, to be even an inch away from your body, savoring your shivering moans as he remains in both your and his favorite spot for the whole night - cock buried deep inside you. The ocean air bathes your bodies, waves crash with every thrust, seagulls chirp along your moans, and after the sun goes down, you're bathed in the white light of the moon. 

And as you and (F/C) make love, as you feel the tension of yesterday's work drift away and replaced with your profound love, you can't help but feel like everything in the world is perfect. 


End file.
